


卡梅洛特皇家幼儿园/Camelot Royal Kindergarten

by XINblue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XINblue/pseuds/XINblue
Summary: 二人一组





	

「呼――」，亚瑟迅速挥出拳头的同时鼓起嘴巴发出配合的拳头呼啸的声效，意图打在敏捷地躲开了的梅林背上。

高汶咂吧了下嘴：「这就是所谓出其不意打翻敌人的招式啊。」

兰斯洛特帕西瓦尔和伊兰站在他们旁边，发出「嘿嘿嘿」的诡异笑声。

亚瑟有点恼火，他冲上前一把揪过梅林的后领将他拉回他规定的位置，转头气愤地对着边摇头边发出啧啧声的高汶吼：「刚才没有打中是因为他知道我要打他！所以这并不是出其不意。好了我们再来演示一边。」他凑到梅林耳边颇具威胁意思地说，「梅林，你不准躲！」

「嘿亚瑟，你这个弱小的家伙，整天就知道欺负梅林。」

不用回头亚瑟都知道他亲爱的二姐此时正一副尖酸刻薄的嘴脸仰着头用鼻孔瞪着他――说不定为了营造一种居高临下的优势还是站在椅子上的呢。

他转身瞪了一眼莫嘉娜――站在桌子上的莫嘉娜，撇了撇嘴，恶狠狠地叫嚣着：「我可是在教他们怎么保护自己，关你什么事啊！你先小心自己别摔下来磕掉门牙吧！――噢我忘了你现在并没有门牙呢。」

莫嘉娜愤怒地闭上嘴巴，一个纵身冲刺就趔趄着从桌沿滑下，被手疾眼快的莫高斯一把抱住才免去了应验亚瑟毒咒的悲惨后果。

看着被莫高斯的双手紧紧锁住奋力挣扎的莫嘉娜和她们身后低声咕哝着什么扶起刚才被莫嘉娜踢翻的桌子的莫德里德和格温，亚瑟带着满意的笑容扬起下巴傲慢地「哼」了一声，便怀着一种获得阶段性胜利的喜悦转身锤了梅林右肩一拳。

盖乌斯斜挎着一个小圆包，手中拿着眼镜缓慢地走进教室时，所有人都在忙着自己或旁边人的事，只有梅林抬眼看到了他们的老师，然而他刚想说些什么就被亚瑟一把摁下了那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

盖乌斯环顾一圈，清了清嗓子无奈地喊着：「好了好了，孩子们，安静一点，要开始上课了。」

没有人对他们年迈的老师的话做出反应，甚至有没有人听到还是个问题呢――好不容易挣脱莫高斯束缚的莫嘉娜气势汹汹地冲到亚瑟身前，狠狠地揪住他一头令人看着就觉得温暖的金发；梅林焦急地跑上来想将他们拉开；亚瑟龇牙咧嘴地胡乱挥手想要推开莫嘉娜，一不小心就一拳磕在了梅林脸上高高突出的颧骨上；梅林皱着张小脸痛苦地蹲在地上，这一下所有的孩子都停下了自己的事，全部关切地围在梅林身边挤了一圈，顺便七嘴八舌地数落着正慌了手脚不知所措支支吾吾地问询着蜷在地上的男孩的亚瑟――直到和盖乌斯一起来的、在后门外偷偷摸摸鬼鬼祟祟站了许久的乌瑟走进了教室，这一团杂乱才得以消除。

看到所有孩子都安静地坐回自己的位置，盖乌斯舒了口气，抬起眼睛瞟了眼自顾自搬了个小凳子坐在教室后面、正一脸遮掩不住的得意地盯着他的乌瑟，再次清了清嗓子开口：「好了，我们现在开始上课。」他将他的小圆包取下打开，一边不紧不慢地翻找着什么一边优哉游哉地继续，「今天我们要做游戏――两人一组的游戏。大家先找好自己的小伙伴吧！」还好今天里昂请假没来，不然就会多出一个孩子了，他心下庆幸着。

「喔喔喔噢噢噢――」安静的教室再次炸开了锅，原本安分地坐着的孩子们又兴奋地闹了起来。

帕西瓦尔自觉地跑到隔了大半个教室星星眼望着他的高汶身边：「我们一组吧。」

格温在亚瑟和兰斯洛特中苦苦思索挣扎着不知道该和谁一组，还没有决定就被伊兰拉走了。

莫德里德一双宝石般的蓝眼睛在教室里转着，他的眉头皱得可以夹死盖乌斯假发里的虱子了。作为这家幼儿园初成立时的第一批学生之一，他本该与所有孩子都是好朋友的；但他最初只上了很短一段时间就转学了，直到几天前才回到这片地区，真正熟的也就那么几个了――然而莫嘉娜显然只会和莫高斯在一起，亚瑟也一定不会让梅林和其他人组队――所以，他有些难过地发现，或许他只能和他完全不熟的兰斯洛特一起了。想着他朝兰斯洛特看了一眼，对方似乎也意识到了最终结果正望向他呢，两个苦命的孩子深情地对视着，不约而同地叹了口气。

「菜头亚瑟！我们一组吧！」梅林兴冲冲地跑到亚瑟目前，瞪着一双闪亮的大眼睛直直地盯着亚瑟。

亚瑟被他盯的有些不好意思，微红着脸故意偏头不看一脸期待的梅林，撇撇嘴说：「谁要和你这个笨蛋一组啦，到时候我还得分心照顾你，怎么做得好老师的要求呢？」

「诶――」梅林的眼睛瞬间黯淡了下来。他垂下头失望地转身要离开，「那我还是和兰斯一组吧。」

看到梅林真的要去找兰斯洛特亚瑟就急了：「等一下，你不准走！」在梅林疑惑地回头时，他以一种理所当然的语气接下去，「没有国王的许可法师是不能离开国王身边的，所以你要呆在我身边，哪儿都不能去。」

梅林眨巴着眼睛，仰起头想了想亚瑟的话，又激动起来：「你决定要和我一起了吗？」

「不，当然不。」亚瑟摇了摇头，「我不会和你一组，你也不能和别人一组。」他一边霸道地说着一边把梅林拉到他身后。

「可是……」

「你刚才说你想和兰斯洛特一组？」亚瑟完全无视了身后男孩的迟疑，伸长脖子找寻着他的同伴。

「是的！亚瑟你想和兰斯一组吗？」梅林的语气很欢快。

「那你最不想和谁一组呢？」

「呃……莫德里德…？一年多不见他变得没有以前可爱了呢。」梅林小声嘀咕着。

「噢――那这样的话――」亚瑟翘起嘴角拖长声音，然后在梅林期待的注视中喊道，「嘿，莫德里德！我们两个一组吧！」

莫德里德：「……啊？！」

梅林：「……啊？！！」

兰斯洛特：「……啊？！！！」

 

最后，兰斯洛特和今天来听课的乌瑟园长一起愉快地玩了一节课。


End file.
